


World

by Mrs_Danvers



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Danvers/pseuds/Mrs_Danvers
Summary: At a ball in Atlas, confessions are made and empty holes are filled. Including the ones in their hearts.





	World

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582189) by [Mrs_Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Danvers/pseuds/Mrs_Danvers)



They had been dancing all night long. The ball was fancy, full of rich and high nosed people, and totally not their style. Yang knew this was important, that it was the best opportunity they would get to approach General Ironwood. Still, she didn't like the idea of having these... people being anywhere near Blake.

She could see their sneers, their looks of disgust. She could hear their remarks full of prejudice and hate. They were not even subtle about it. They were spiteful, terrible, and Yang hated every one of them. She hated the way Blake would tense, because if Yang could hear it, Blake most certainly did. She hated how her ears went flat against the faunus' scalp, almost like trying to hide themselves.

Blake didn't deserve this. Not after everything she went through. So Yang held her hand through it all, interlocking their fingers, reassuring the other that she was there. And both of them received the stares. Both of them received the shocked looks. And Yang stood there, tall and proud in her suit. The suit she let Blake choose for her.

(She loved it. She loved everything Blake did for her, because she always knew how to make Yang smile. She knew Yang.)

When it became visibly too much for Blake to handle, Yang took her outside. There was a beautiful garden, with red roses all over. They reminded Yang of Ruby. They were beautiful and all bloomed, even though it was freezing in Atlas. They were not as beautiful as the way Blake looked in that yellow dress, though. A yellow dress that complemented her eyes, but wasn't even close to the way they shone. They also complemented Yang's tie over her purple shirt.

And the black, silky gloves complemented her ebony hair. And they complemented Yang's suit and the bow Yang used to tie her hair in a low ponytail. And Blake was so, so beautiful that Yang could feel her body burn. Not as fiery as her semblance, but with a warmth that reached her heart.

And because of that, because of how beautiful Blake was, Yang asked for a dance.

And they laughed.

And they danced the night away.

And they only stopped when they couldn't stand anymore.

Then, Yang and Blake sat on a bench they found. And Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder, and smiled when she felt the blonde's left arm around her waist as the right hand took her own. And Blake took in Yang's warmth, because, gods, was it cold. And she closed her eyes, smiling softly.

Then, something crossed the faunus' mind. Something unresolved. Something she needed to talk about. Something that has bothered her ever for gods know how long.

"I heard what Adam said. Back on the bridge." Blake said, her voice shaking as she recalled that day. The day that granted her freedom. The day she and Yang killed a man. The day she still had nightmares about.

It was hard, so hard. But she had to do this. She needed to.

"Hm? What? He said a lot of things..." Yang chuckled half heartedly. It was hard on her too. She didn't celebrate, she couldn't. In her eyes, he was still a person. A manipulative, abusive and terrible person. But still. This wasn't justice. This was something she and Blake had done because they were given no other choice. It still felt like a crime.

"About what do I see in you." Blake continued, now looking in Yang's eyes.

"Oh." Yang bit her tongue, almost looking away, but not being able to look anywhere else but Blake's golden eyes. 'Gods, she's so beautiful,' the blonde thought.

"And I took my time to think about it." Blake's smile grew. "What do I see in you?" She asked, more to herself than to Yang. "Well... how should I start?"

Yang remained silent, not knowing what to say. She was out of words, out of breath, out of the world. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt Blake pulling away, and missed her instantly. And her heart was filled again when Blake took both her hands in her own. And Yang was sure that smile on the girl's face was worth more than any fortune could buy.

"Yang, I see in you the person who has everything I never thought I needed. I see someone to truly look up to. I see the person I should have never left-"

"Blake, I-"

"Please," Blake tightened her hold. "Please, let me keep going." Yang nodded, and Blake's smile became thankful. "I see the person I should have never left. And I am so, so sorry I did. I see the person I missed the most. I see someone strong, and beautiful, inside and out. I once described you as strength, but you're also safety, warmth, and home. And as much as I needed some time with my family, back in Menagerie, to put myself together, I need you even more."

"Blake..." Yang let out a breathless whisper. "You... need me?"

"Yes, I do. And it took me all these months to realize how much. When I was away, I thought of rebuilding the White Fang, of rebuilding my relationship with my family, of how much Adam scared me... but I mostly thought of you. And I wondered why." Blake laughed quietly, and Yang's heart quickened. Gods, that laugh... "It was easy to find the answer after Adam shouted that question at you. It's because when I look at you, Yang, I see the person I fell in love with."

Yang's mouth fell at that. It must have been comical, the way her eyes widened in shock. She could feel Blake's eyes on her, sure. She could feel the way things between them shifted, of course she could. She isn't dumb, and even Ruby could tell they were different around each other. And Weiss was certainly annoyed by the way they never seemed to sort things out between them.

But she never expected Blake to just... say those words. She never expected her to do it so calmly, almost as if she had rehearsed it all. And maybe she had.

"You-? In love with-? What the-? Holy-" Yang panicked, not knowing how to even react to such a meaningful confession. "B-but what about Sun?" She didn't know why she asked that either, she was just so confused. Blake dared to chuckle.

"Sun is... nice. I may have felt something for him, somewhere along the lines. But Yang, he isn't the one I love. He might have been someone I liked, but I don't love him. Not the way I love you."

Yang was out of words once again. Her thoughts were a mess. A part of them said that she was giving room for Blake to destroy her pride once again. But that was soon overflowed by thoughts of Blake and how she smiled at her and how she looked at her. Of the way Blake always seemed to be trying to make her smile. Of how intelligent, and nice, and brave, and baddass she was. And Yang knew she was in love with Blake too. She had been for such a long time...

"Yang?" Only then did Yang realize how she hadn't said anything. And how scary it must have been for Blake, having the person she just confessed to staring at her with shock in her eyes. And Yang felt the immediate need to fix that. She wouldn't allow Blake to go through any kind of distress. Not in a moment like this. Or at any moment, to be honest.

The blonde leaned in, taking the other girl's lips in her own. Blake was shocked at first, but then she kissed back. Her hands traced up Yang's arms, and one hand found home in the back of Yang's neck, while the other stayed on her shoulder. Yang placed her own hands on Blake's waist, caressing both sides with her thumbs.

And they kissed again.

And again.

And again.

There was no desperation, even when they invaded each other's mouths with their tongues. There was no display of dominance, of one outstanding the other. There was just love, and care, and passion. They hugged and pulled each other closer. There was happiness in every touch. Happiness to finally be intimate like this, like they could never be with no one else.

And by the end of it all, they were dancing once again. Slow, and intimate, like everything else in this night. Blake had her head on Yang's collar, listening to her heartbeat. Yang had her head resting on Blake's, planting some kisses on the space between her faunus ears from time to time. Her arms were aroung Blake's waist, while the faunus girl had her hands on the back of her shoulders, caressing her.

"I love you." Yang finally said, holding Blake tighter.

"Oh?" Blake teased.

"Ugh, shut up. Let me have my moment, this is a first for me."

Blake chuckled fondly, tightening her grip on Yang's shoulder. "Go on."

"Okay." Yang kissed her head before going on. "Well... having to take care of Ruby, and of dad some times, having to search for my mom, and... you know, growing up like that, I never really had time for something like this. Sure, I had my fair share of dates, but never... this. And I know that maybe this isn't the time to worry about romance, but it might be the only time we have. And I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I need to love you."

Yang sighed, before continuing.

"If he had asked me what I see in you... I would say that I see the very personification of the word 'brave'. The fact that he saw a coward in you proves that he never knew you for real."

"But I-"

"You ran." Yang said, more softly than ever before. "I know you did. And I know you didn't come back for me. You cane back for Haven and to make things right." Yang sighed. "But you stayed, Blake. You could've left us, could've left me again. But you didn't. You stayed, and you are here with me now. For the longest time, I thought that the way I feel was no big deal to you. That I couldn't count on you. That letting you in my life would be the same as letting you destroy my pride."

Yang then pulled away slightly, bringing her right hand to Blake's chin. She made the girl look up at her with her index finger, and bit her lower lip when Blake's tear filled eyes meet her own. She then cupped Blake's cheek and used her thumb to brush away the single tear that left the girl's left eye.

"I see now that none of those things are true. You vowed that you won't leave me, that you won't break your promise. And I believe in you. Because I love you, Blake Belladonna. And everything I've ever done was woth it, because I have you near my side. And I hope you know there's nothing that I won't do for you."

And with that, Yang was brought in for another kiss. She could taste as Blake let out more tears. And she could also feel as her own eyes let out the tears as well. Tears of joy, tears of love. And she knew, in that moment, that the world was theirs.

Because Blake was her world.

Because she was Blake's world.

And they had each other.


End file.
